unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wenqi
Wenqi is a student of Wellston and a close friend of Illena. Appearance Wenqi is a girl of average height with straight neck-length blonde hair and golden eyes. Her eyes glow bright yellow when her ability is activated. Personality Wenqi is among Wellston's strongest mid-tiers who bully weaker students and use them to complete assignments.Chapter 127 She, like many other mid-tiers, holds a level of animosity against the higher tiers but knows better than to directly challenge one. Despite this, Wenqi was fully supportive of Illena's actions against Seraphina and has even justified her actions. Plot Suspension Wenqi, along with Tanner and Illena were hoping to use John for target practice after hearing that Seraphina was gone. However, the trio never got to lay a finger on John as Doctor Darren scared them off with his Nightmare ability. Chapter 30 True Colours Wenqi, Tanner, Illena, and a new accomplice, Rouker, encountered John again in hopes to beat him up. She, along with Illena and Rouker, were shocked to see John retaliate and break Tanner's arm. Chapter 41 In a fit of rage, Wenqi and Illena charged towards John and overwhelmed him with her speed. After seeing that Illena injured her arm on Arlo's Barrier, Wenqi rushed to her friend's aid and witnessed Wellston's King force Tanner into submission. Chapter 43 Secrets Wenqi is seen talking to Illena, regarding Seraphina loss of ability.Chapter 91 Capture After facing humiliating defeat at the hands of a powerless Seraphina, Hower and numerous other bullies ambushed Seraphina. Wenqi was one of the bullies seen dragging the Ace away.Chapter 125 Once within the safe confines of the abandoned house, Wenqi watched as Illena tortured SeraphinaChapter 121 and stood by her friend's side. Wenqi then suggested to Illena that they should give Seraphina a chance to fight for her freedom, an idea that Illena agreed to. Without her abilities, Seraphina battled and lost to Illena and Misa and was left in the abandoned house overnight.Chapter 122 The bullies reconvened in the abandoned house the next day, and Illena continued to mock Seraphina. Not fully satisfied with last night, Illena proceeded to humiliate Seraphina further and attempted to get the former Ace to say "I am the most worthless student in Wellston, and I will act as such."Chapter 128 Seraphina refused to say those words and Illena continued to mercilessly mock and beat Seraphina to a point where other bullies began to see it as "excessive." Wenqi disagreed with her fellow bullies and continued to support Illena up until Arlo and Elaine entered the house. Wenqi wisely kept silent as Arlo threatened to report the incident to the Headmaster and tried her best to hold Illena back when her friend attempted to attack the King. When their companions began to blame Illena for taking things too far, she shot back that they all agreed to this. Her day would only get worse when a masked attacker entered the house.Chapter 129 After the attacker knocked-out Illena with a single kick, Wenqi attempted to prevent further harm by charging towards the attacker with her Speed. She would be knocked out after having her face grabbed and getting slammed headfirst into the ground. Unbeknownst to her, Wenqi's ability would be used by the attacker to take out Krolik.Chapter 130 Joker According to Darren, serveral students were suspended for attacking Seraphina. It is implied that Wenqi was one of these suspended students.Chapter 142 Powers & Abilities Wenqi stats.png|Wenqi's stats. Wenqi Speed1.png|Wenqi using her Speed. Wenqi Speed.png|Wenqi surprises John with her enhanced speed. UnOrdinary Speed.png|Wenqi using Speed. Notice the colour of her aura. Speed: Wenqi's Speed allows her to move at a much faster velocity than the eye can perceive. This gives her the element of surprise, as well as stronger attacks and the ability to evade others' attacks more easily. During the ability's debut, Speed surrounded Wenqi's body in a red aura, while in Chapter 130, the aura colour is changed to Wenqi's signature colour, yellow. References Navigation Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mid-tier Category:Wellston Students‎